When producing a display device that includes EL elements, for example, a layered body including a resin layer, a TFT layer, a light emitting element layer and the like, is formed on a glass substrate, a lower face of the resin layer is irradiated with laser light from a reverse face of the glass substrate and the glass substrate is peeled off, and a film is bonded to the lower face of the resin layer.